


Шах и мат

by chipchirgan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Death Fic, M/M, Post-Reichenbach, Reichenbach Falls
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 21:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3585084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chipchirgan/pseuds/chipchirgan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Периодически он пытался занять мозг математикой или космологией. Но звук воды, срывающейся с огромной высоты и падающей на выщербленные камни, и всепоглощающее ощущение пустоты непрерывно преследовали его. </p>
            </blockquote>





	Шах и мат

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Echec et Mat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/268917) by [Devilinthebox (princegrisejoie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/princegrisejoie/pseuds/Devilinthebox). 



> Переведено для команды Мориарти на ЗФБ-2015.

_Я чувствую себя фигурой на шахматной доске, о которой мой противник говорит: «Эту фигуру никак не сдвинуть»._

_Серен Кьеркегор_

Впервые за много лет Джеймс Мориарти чувствует страх. Подобный ужас посещает маленьких детей и заставляет храбрейших просыпаться в ночи, обливаясь потом; он таится в тени и в темных коридорах, насыщая сон кошмарами и вызывая к жизни монстров, прячущихся под кроватью.

Это детский иррациональный страх, и Джеймс разозлился бы на самого себя, если бы его разум не был скован тревогой и ужасом, двумя самыми унылыми, скучными и бесполезными эмоциями из всех возможных. И все же, если бы его попросили описать его текущее состояние, Джеймс не употребил бы слово «страх». Ведь испытать страх способен каждый человек, это так банально, так жалко, так вульгарно, наконец.

Однако отрицать реальность становится все труднее. Он удивленно и раздраженно рассматривает свои дрожащие руки и не может пошевелиться, словно его тело стало тяжелее камня. Он не желает закрывать глаза. Еще в детстве ему хватило ума понять, что этот трусливый жест не спасет его от чудовищных когтей и зубов.

**Пятница, 5 мая — очень раннее утро**

_— В последний раз прошу: пожалуйста, сядь и перестань трястись!_  
— Но я ждал этого целую вечность! Ты...  
— ...не понимаю. Я знаю. Ты прав, Джимми. Я не понимаю. 

Все в заброшенном доме вылиняло до белесой серости. Большие окна были плотно закрыты, входная дверь — заперта, со стен гостиной исчезли украденные картины, роскошные гобелены и странные африканские маски. Стены казались прутьями тюремной решетки, подавляли своей близостью.

Джеймс мог бы сбежать, если бы хотел. Однако он был разумным человеком или, по крайней мере, верил, что время от времени может поступать как разумный человек. И он знал, что не вернет утраченную свободу, просто выйдя за порог. Другого плана у него не было, и он продолжал сидеть в своей квартире, похожей на подземелье, и смотреть, не мигая, на своего единственного компаньона — снайперскую винтовку, с почетом возлежащую на деревянном столе, — без сомнения, единственную вещь в доме, все еще заслуживающую внимания. 

Присутствовала некая горькая ирония в том, что вычищенная до блеска винтовка выглядела так же смертоносно, как всегда, но Джеймс был абсолютно уверен, что никто и никогда больше не нажмет на курок. Может быть, это был извращенный каприз его воображения, но ему казалось, и это ощущение никак не хотело оставлять его, что винтовка никогда не признает другого человека своим хозяином, словно меч короля Артура или Старшая Палочка. Как будто неодушевленный объект обладал собственной волей.

_— Как будто ты можешь понять, Себ!_  
— Ну хватит! Как я, по-твоему, должен тебе помогать?  
— Бери винтовку и не стреляй, пока я не подам сигнал. 

Джеймс считал, что судьба весьма цинично обошлась с ним, и это еще мягко сказано. Ему, как правило, нравились неожиданные повороты сюжета, они казались ему правильной приправой к хорошему блюду. Кроме того, его работа предполагала умение справляться с неожиданностями. Если бы он не был в таком мрачном расположении духа, он, наверное, смог бы оценить иронию положения, в котором оказался. В его распоряжении была винтовка, но он так и не изыскал времени, чтобы научиться пользоваться ею. Таким образом, он представлял собой любопытный экземпляр вооруженного беззащитного человека. 

С другой стороны, зачем ему было загромождать память ненужной информацией? Обязательно нашелся бы кто-нибудь готовый сделать грязную работу за него, кто-нибудь обязательно взялся бы за винтовку и всадил бы пулю в мишень от его имени. Так было и так должно было быть всегда.

Если бы Джеймс был более рассудительным, он, скорее всего, опрокинул бы пару стаканов своего любимого, неприлично дорогого виски и повалился бы на пол или свернулся клубком на диване в ожидании неизбежного конца. Лежа навзничь на кровати и сосредоточенно глядя в потолок, Джеймс подавил смешок при мысли об этом. Он твердо решил, что ни за что не опустится до такого, никогда не утратит самоконтроль настолько, чтобы вести себя так нелепо и банально.

Гордость составляла слишком большую часть его существа, и такая степень упадка была ему отвратительна. Если он забудет себя, кто или что удержит его от того, чтобы создать новую загадку, забыть все проблемы и бросить винтовку в Темзу? 

Может быть, в конце концов он так и сделал бы, если бы Моран погиб. Но он был жив, и от этого все запутывалось еще сильнее. Джеймса загнали в тупик, превратили в ферзя, окруженного толпами пешек, и ни на кого, кроме самого себя, не осталось надежды. Нелепица! Любой, кто имеет представление о том, как играть в шахматы, прекрасно знает, что ферзя двигать нельзя. Конечно, у него оставалась куча пешек, но этим перепуганным, бесполезным фигуркам он не доверял. 

Шах и мат.

Периодически он пытался занять мозг математикой или космологией. Но звук воды, срывающейся с огромной высоты и падающей на выщербленные камни, и вой ветра, проносящегося между высокой фигурой детектива и Джеймсом, и всепоглощающее ощущение пустоты непрерывно преследовали его, царапали стены его разума изнутри, оставляя синяки, не заметные никому, кроме него. 

А ведь у водопада все могло пройти гладко.

**Четверг, 4 мая — полночь**

Себастьян сидел на кровати, скрестив ноги и положив на колени свою драгоценную винтовку. Слева от него лежали приспособления для чистки оружия, справа сидел Джеймс. До встречи оставалось всего несколько часов — до встречи, которую Мориарти торжественно назвал «Последней проблемой». Он обычно не давал имен своим планам, но Себастьяна такая выспренность не удивила: самое обыденное событие, в которое ввязывался гениальный Шерлок Холмс, неожиданно приобретало черты выдающегося и требовало соответствующего отношения.

— Все готово?

Себастьяну казалось, что они вот-вот снова поссорятся, как делали почти каждый день в течение двух недель. У Морана была отвратительная склонность резать правду-матку самыми недвусмысленными словами, а если твой собеседник — Джеймс Мориарти, подобная привычка может привести к катастрофическим последствиям. Несмотря на то, что Себастьян противоречил Джеймсу без всякого удовольствия, горькие замечания иногда сами собой срывались с его губ. Тем не менее, эти наглые проявления неповиновения случались редко и всегда имели то или иное отношение к Шерлоку Холмсу. Недоверие, которое Моран испытывал к детективу, после происшествия в бассейне усилилось в разы и в конце концов переросло в отвращение, а отвращение — в ненависть. 

Он не мог забыть глаза Джеймса, в которых полыхнула ярость, когда Себастьян неосторожно предположил, что было бы разумнее просто и наверняка избавиться от консультирующего детектива, а не бегать от него. С точки зрения Морана, детектив представлял собой опасного паразита, которого следовало стереть с лица земли как можно скорее. Надеясь — похоже, тщетно — успокоить свое беспокойство, Себастьян продолжал убеждать себя, что Джеймс, без сомнения, намного умнее Холмса и рано или поздно устанет от него. Несмотря на все свои усилия, Себастьян не очень-то верил в это и теперь мог успокоиться, только представляя, как его выстрел разносит Шерлоку череп.

Именно поэтому он с таким энтузиазмом принял план Джеймса. По правде говоря, этого дня он ждал так долго, что уже забыл, когда ожидание началось. Он не сомневался, что выполнение этого задания принесет ему огромное наслаждение, чего никогда прежде не бывало, поскольку раньше он ничего не испытывал к своим жертвам. Но в этом случае ослепляющая ненависть, которую он питал к Холмсу, до краев наполняла его нетерпеливым предвкушением.

Только одна тучка омрачала радужную картину грядущего, которое уже готовилось стать настоящим. Себастьян слабо представлял себе, что они будут делать, когда Шерлок Холмс умрет. Нет, разумеется, Себастьян желал его смерти, желал сильнее всех на свете, но факт оставался фактом: качество заказов, которые делал Себастьяну Джеймс, в десятки раз повысилось с тех пор, как детектив появился в их жизни. 

Себастьян пожал плечами, копаясь в кармане в поисках зажигалки. До появления Шерлока Холмса все было не так уж плохо, а после его исчезновения жизнь не закончится, несмотря на то, что Джеймс, похоже, в этом сомневался. Жизнь существовала и до Холмса, Себастьян существовал и до Холмса, он первый познакомился с Джеймсом. Они вместе обманывали смерть и скуку бесчисленное количество раз, только вдвоем, Себастьян и Джеймс. Черт возьми, каждый из них достиг совершенства на этом поприще задолго до того, как у Шерлока появился партнер по игре! Себастьян тщательно скрывал все признаки своего возбуждения только потому, что Джеймс выглядел крайне озабоченным, даже встревоженным, и Себастьян меньше всего хотел сделать что-то, что заставит его передумать насчет Холмса и внести корректировки в свой план.

Нахмурившись, Себастьян ждал, но Джеймс не отвечал. Он даже не отчитал Себастьяна за чрезмерное неуместное любопытство — удивительное терпение для человека, который брызжет гневом при любой удобной и неудобной возможности. Иногда Джеймс вел себя совершенно по-детски, крича на Себастьяна, просто чтобы выпустить пар и успокоить нервы. Еще несколько мгновений прошло в молчании, и Себастьян позвал шепотом, склонив голову к плечу, как собака:

— Джеймс?

Взгляд черных глаз Мориарти, в которых ничего нельзя было прочесть, нашел глаза Себастьяна, и тот почувствовал, как под этим абсолютно лишенным эмоций взглядом напрягается каждая его мышца. Тем не менее, он тихо продолжил:

— Все в порядке?

Он знал, что на этот вопрос нет ответа. Он был недостаточно тщеславен, чтобы думать, что он понимает Мориарти и сложные процессы, протекающие в его мозгу, но было очевидно, что определения «хорошо» или «плохо» для Джеймса слишком просты. Все его мысли и чувства наверняка были глубже и сильнее, чем мысли и чувства обычных людей. И как всегда при мысли об этом Себастьян почувствовал себя слабосильным и беспомощным. 

Джеймс всегда будет за пределами его понимания, дотянуться до него не сможет никто.

— Отсюда видно созвездие Кентавра, — сказал Моран, почти не пытаясь скрыть беспокойство в голосе. — Теперь согласен, что убежище за городом — не такая плохая идея? 

Джеймс слабо улыбнулся.

— Я знаю, что ты хочешь сказать, Себ. «Я задал тебе вопрос, мог бы снизойти до ответа», — пробормотал он, немного гипертрофированно изображая гримасу Себастьяна.

Охваченный одновременно облегчением и раздражением, Себастьян усмехнулся и проворчал что-то.

Мориарти искренне рассмеялся, спихнул винтовку с колен Себастьяна и поцеловал его. Впервые за несколько недель он сделал что-то отличное от ежечасных перепалок, и Моран вдруг понял, как ему недоставало старого доброго Джеймса.

Темные цвета, в которых Себастьян рисовал их будущее, утратили некоторую долю мрачности.

**Четверг, 4 мая — четыре утра**

— Я тебе доверяю, Себ.

Джеймс выглядит взвинченным и слегка подергивается от беспокойства. Он протягивает Себастьяну его любимую винтовку.

— Ты знаешь, что можешь это сделать.

Себастьян уверен, что самое большее через два часа все наконец закончится и жизнь вернется на круги своя. Ему не нужно много времени, чтобы подготовиться; с собой он берет только винтовку и пистолет и сует в карман пачку сигарет, выуженную из шкафа: не хочется бежать с полной выкладкой, если вдруг придется удирать. Имея дело с Джеймсом, никогда не знаешь точно, как все обернется.

Путь до места назначения они проделывают, не сказав друг другу ни слова. Некоторое время Себастьян пытается прикинуть, о чем может думать Джеймс, но скоро оставляет это неблагодарное занятие, пожав плечами и усмехнувшись. Скорее всего, голова Джеймса полна мыслей о предстоящей встрече или о книге по космологии, дописать которую он так и не успел: она не влезла в его плотный график. Себастьян подносит ко рту зажженную сигарету и медленно затягивается, закрывает глаза, чтобы полнее ощутить горький вкус дыма. Странно, но сам он думает о будущем. Раньше его нечасто посещали мысли на эту тему, а сейчас, когда ему стукнуло тридцать, он наконец понимает, почему люди думают об этом.

**Четверг, 4 мая — полдень**

Он бежит со всех ног, но от воспоминаний о случившемся так просто не отделаешься, и даже меркнуть они не желают.

Джеймс Мориарти, Наполеон преступного мира, вынужден наблюдать, как арестовывают единственного в его жизни человека, которого он решился подарить своим доверием, и он ничего не в силах сделать.

Положение почти смехотворное, хотя смеяться ему сейчас хочется меньше всего. Сказать, что все пошло не по плану, — ничего не сказать, и все-таки его гениальный разум отказывается осознавать и принимать то, что случилось. Это невозможно. Замкнутый круг.

Его разум лежит в глубоком нокауте, словно Джеймса сбил несущийся на бешеной скорости грузовик. С трудом втягивая воздух в легкие, он прижимается спиной к двери своего укрытия и пытается думать. Довольно скоро он успокаивается, твердо решив не позволить чувствам взять верх над ним. Это получается почти рефлекторно, он давно привык держать свои эмоции в узде.

Определенные трудности возникают, когда он пытается выстроить события в хронологическом порядке. Он помнит неописуемое, пьянящее чувство всемогущества, охватившее его, когда Холмс начал писать прощальное письмо своему лучшему другу. Он отчетливо помнит выражение лица Холмса, оно словно навсегда вытравлено кислотой в его мозгу, его не заслоняют размытые образы, кружащиеся в голове Джеймса со скоростью света. Шерлок Холмс, по-прежнему ненужно несгибаемый, несмотря на яростный огонь в его глазах...

Но Джеймс, завороженный их судьбоносной встречей, уже чувствующий на языке сладкий вкус победы, не уделил этому огню должного внимания. Он просто решил, что в бешенство Холмса привело осознание близкого поражения. К чему были дальнейшие рассуждения? Это было их с Шерлоком дело, одно на двоих, и больше никого оно не касалось.

О да, Джеймс держал победу в руках, пусть всего одно мгновение. Она лежала у него на ладони, и ему только и надо было, что сжать пальцы вокруг нее. И исчезла она так же мгновенно, он даже не успел понять, что происходит.

И он один был виноват во всем. Он не справился, не смог решить проблему. По размышленьи зрелом, может быть, он вообще не был на это способен, может быть, не в его силах было сделать последний шаг. И снова, как много раз до этого, он забыл об одном ключевом понятии, вернее, недооценил важность этого явления.

В его ушах все еще звучит крик проклятого Джона Уотсона, прибывшего на место их схватки как раз вовремя, и звуки других голосов. Они что-то кричали издалека, когда он бросился на Шерлока, безрезультатно пытаясь увлечь его за собой в пропасть.

Джеймс отрывает от плеча ладонь и внимательно изучает ее. Она покрыта слишком хорошо ему знакомой алой жидкостью, хотя он не привык видеть ее на себе. Из-за нее рука липкая и пахнет медью.

**Четверг, 4 мая — 23:45**

С его наблюдательной позиции наверху Морану хорошо видно все происходящее внизу. Он быстро и ловко принимает удобную позу. Злобное сладострастное удовлетворение искажает его лицо, когда он прижимается к оптическому прицелу винтовки и сквозь него всматривается в Шерлока Холмса. На минуту искушение нажать на курок становится почти нестерпимым, но приказ Джеймса всплывает из глубин памяти и помогает справиться с собой. Забыть приказ невозможно, он кружится в голове, как ритурнель, и его оживляет певучий голос Джеймса.

Он смотрит на кромку обрыва, как хитрый хищник, — сейчас он и есть хищник, слившийся с окружающим его камнем. Шерлок Холмс закончил писать письмо, и грохот шестеренок у него в голове слышно за многие мили. Однако выражение его лица ясно свидетельствует о том, что он сдался.

Плотоядная ухмылка медленно растягивает губы Морана, смех рвется из горла, но сам он неподвижен, руки, сжимающие винтовку, напряжены и готовы к последнему резкому движению. Игра окончена, Шерлок.

Джеймс говорит что-то, но слов не разобрать. Впрочем, это неважно, даже хорошо: можно сосредоточиться на деле. У них будет полно времени наговориться после того, как все закончится, когда они махнут в Лас-Вегас и засядут в каком-нибудь казино, где никто их не побеспокоит.

О, Джеймс быстро забудет своего Холмса...

Доли минуты довольно, чтобы все встало вверх тормашками. Моран слышит чьи-то истошные крики, но голос не узнает. «Может, показалось?» — думает он, и в ту же минуту видит, как Джеймс и Шерлок намертво вцепляются друг в друга, балансируя на самом краю скалы. Сердце Морана замирает, но мозг работает, как всегда, безотказно. Он ловит на мушку плечо Джеймса — в Шерлока толком не прицелишься, его заслоняет Джеймс, а если Шерлок упадет со скалы, вместе с ним полетит и его противник, — и Джеймс падает. Ничего, ерунда, просто царапина, зато Шерлок отпустил его.

Облегчение, однако, немедленно сменяется тянущей тревогой. Мориарти жив, но, скорее всего, ранен и — совершенно определенно — дьявольски зол. Шерлок Холмс тоже жив, пусть и слегка дезориентирован, и снова поворачивается к Джеймсу, готовый продолжать бой. Себастьян никогда не был особенным любителем шахмат, но ему кажется, сложившееся положение очень похоже на шах и мат.

Мгновение спустя Шерлок Холмс и Джеймс Мориарти исчезают. Он не успевает оглядеться: его грубо хватают за плечи. Он сопротивляется изо всех сил, рычит, как разъяренный тигр, но силы неравны.

Он больше не хищник.

**Четверг, 4 мая — вечер**

Шерлок вернул пистолет. Джеймсу все равно, как ему это удалось.

Может быть, он сделал это из жалости, или гордость взыграла. Джеймс не знает, и ему плевать. Когда он разворачивает посылку, то не сразу узнает оружие. Наверное, потому, что никогда не видел его отдельно от Себастьяна.

Его раны, быстро и умело обработанные, скоро затянулись, и он вернулся в свою лондонскую квартиру, как только представилась возможность. Теперь это было единственное место, где он мог чувствовать себя в безопасности. Он точно знал, что они уже обыскали логово Морана, и был почти уверен, что не нашли там ничего. Странно, но никакого удовлетворения это знание ему не приносило.

Он знал, что Шерлок не пытается выследить его, и собирался воспользоваться этим, чтобы вырваться на несколько шагов вперед. Вытащить Себастьяна из кутузки — пара пустяков. Для Джеймса нет ничего невозможного, а Моран наверняка ждет его следующего хода.

Все это очень похоже на шахматную партию. Он уже наметил отличную стратегию, но никогда нет предела совершенству, и он хочет разработать план еще лучше. Он уверен, что времени у него более чем достаточно. Это ведь всего лишь игра, все фигуры на поле, на своих местах, спешить некуда.

Когда объявляют о казни бывшего полковника Морана, Джеймса словно бьет молнией. Охваченный детской обидой, он проклинает Шерлока за то, что он съел его слона. Некоторое время — впервые в жизни — он клянет себя за то, что не ликвидировал Шерлока, когда у него была такая возможность. Первое чувство, оформившееся из шквала эмоций, — не ярость, а чистое непонимание. Он не привык к нему, не знает, как на него реагировать, и все, на что он сейчас способен, — взять бокал вина и сесть на диван.

**Четверг, 10 октября — позднее утро, 9:57**

Он присутствует на казни только благодаря тому, что у Холмса не хватает улик против него. Шерлоку не чуждо сострадание, и он совершенно точно не психопат. Не было необходимости так или иначе принуждать Мориарти. Он пришел по своей воле.

Никогда в жизни он не чувствовал себя таким беспомощным, таким нелепо человечным, как сейчас, сидя за стеклом, обреченно следя за кренделями, которые выделывает судьба. Он не более чем пассивный наблюдатель своего собственного поражения. Он проиграл, и это жестокое, но истинное утверждение причиняет ему физическую боль, как будто какое-то жало снова и снова впивается ему в затылок.

Это так непохоже на шахматы, где можно пожертвовать одной фигурой и все равно выиграть партию; так непохоже на шахматы, где игра продолжается, пока король не слетел с доски. Реальность сокрушила его, и он ничего не может сделать с этим. Он может только неподвижно сидеть в кресле.

— Введите осужденного!

Джеймс не пришел на слушание дела, которое казалось ему простой формальностью, трагическим фарсом, поставленным единственно для того, чтобы ослабить его. Джеймс был абсолютно уверен, что Себастьян не осудил его за это. Наверное, он думал, что как раз в это время Джеймс организует его побег, и не ошибся. 

Они славно посмеялись бы потом над презренными охранниками, полицейскими, обсудили бы до мелочей небывало дерзкий и умелый взлом тюремной системы безопасности. А потом он дал бы Себу новое задание, и они с головой ушли бы в увлекательное дело. Вместе.

Все стало бы по-прежнему: они бы снова опустились во тьму лондонского дна и оттуда с гордостью наблюдали за хаосом, выпущенным на волю их руками...

Какой-то человек обращается к Себастьяну, и тот отвечает, тихо, на первый взгляд невозмутимо; он вообще держится с аристократическим непоколебимым спокойствием, и это выводит Джеймса из себя. Но он, следуя примеру Себастьяна, держит себя в руках, не позволяя чувствам затуманить острый ум. Он совершенно не представляет, как вести себя в подобных ситуациях, и неоткуда получить инструкции. Однако ощущение, что его правая рука, его пособник во всех преступных деяниях, его Моран сдался, вызывает у него тошноту. Он что, забыл, что должен бороться до последнего, должен быть готов убить их всех, если понадобится? Он обязан выполнять любой приказ без намека на малейшее колебание, самые желания Морана должны быть подчинены Джеймсу, даже его смерть должна быть в руках Джеймса. Он не смеет не подчиниться, просто не смеет.

Джеймс сверлит его яростным взглядом.

Так злится маленький ребенок, и эта злость смывает страх, порожденный бесконечным ожиданием. Джим едва удерживает себя на месте; ему хочется разбить стекло и закричать, чтобы они прекратили ломать комедию, но он собирает волю в кулак и не двигается, и молчит. Не хватало только выставить себя дураком перед ними.

Он уже давно оставил надежду найти разумный выход, но покорно принять случившееся все равно не может. В груди жжет, как будто там полыхает настоящий костер. Он всегда боялся стать рабом своего сердца, и вот это произошло, и всему виной то, что он плохо понимает других людей. Как упрямый ребенок, он продолжает верить, что Себ не может умереть, потому что Джеймс не давал на это разрешения.

Он не может представить себе свою дальнейшую профессиональную деятельность без Себа. Он не способен даже начать думать об этом. Кто будет воплощать его затеи? Кто будет выполнять грязную работу так же безропотно, как Себастьян? Кому Джеймс сможет довериться?

И кто теперь будет звать его Джеймсом?

— Хотите что-нибудь сказать напоследок, сэр?

Себастьян не отвечает на яростный взгляд Джеймса.

Он не озирается затравленно, как сделали бы многие на его месте, пытаясь наглядеться на мир живых в последний раз. Ему никогда не было особенного дела до живых и их мира. Он не смотрит на охрану полными слез глазами и не замыкается в себе, сломленный, утративший последнюю надежду, с пустотой в глазах. Он ни на кого не хочет произвести какое бы то ни было впечатление. На секунду Джеймс даже забывает обо всем, восхищенный достоинством, с которым Моран идет навстречу своей неминуемой участи. В конце концов, ему не впервой смотреть смерти в глаза.

— Полагаю, господа, вы и так знаете, что игра заканчивается победой одной из сторон, только когда взят король.

Присутствующие обмениваются многозначительными взглядами. Они прекрасно знают, кого бывший полковник имеет в виду. Зато они не знают, что Мориарти не умеет обращаться с оружием, и в их глазах это обесценивает почти до нуля поимку Себастьяна Морана.

Преданность которого не поколебала даже смерть.

Его подводят к маленькой лесенке, и Джеймс стискивает подлокотники кресла, не в силах отвести взгляд от ужасного зрелища. Он закусывает губу, подавляя свою ярость, и жадно следит за представлением, хотя перед глазами плывет и все кажется далеким и нереальным. Потом они набрасывают петлю Себастьяну на шею.

Джеймс чувствует, как вдоль позвоночника словно течет ледяная струйка, и ловит глазами взгляд Себастьяна. Он ждет чего угодно: смирения, гнева, злости.

Но светло-серые глаза смотрят с благодарностью. 

Джеймс молча отвечает ему, благодаря в ответ за славные годы, прожитые плечом к плечу. И медленно закрывает глаза. О, он в полной мере отдает себе отчет в своей трусости, но он никогда и не претендовал на звание храбреца. Он ничего не слышит — или почти ничего. Веревка натягивается, и через секунду Джеймс сдается. Когда он открывает глаза, Себастьян уже мертв.

На выходе ему вручают конверт, надписанный его именем. 

«Если ты правда веришь, что шах и мат означают конец игры, ты плохой шахматист, Джеймс.  
С.М.»

Он складывает листок пополам и кладет в карман.

_В реальной жизни, в отличие от шахматной партии, игра продолжается даже после шаха и мата._

_Айзек Азимов_


End file.
